Rose ou la plus belle fleur du monde
by laroussignole
Summary: Scorpius aime Rose mais que ressent elle pour lui ? Découvrez le au travers de quelques pages de journaux intimes arrachées
1. introduction

Rose ou la plus belle fleur du monde

Elle est belle gracieuse et délicate, comme une rose en train d'éclore. Elle me transporte je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Quand elle n'est pas là parfois j'entends le son de sa voix et dans ces moments là je souri bêtement en pensant à elle. Cette rose ma Rose je l'aime et elle sera à moi même si elle ne le sait pas encore.


	2. Chapitre 1

Journal de Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy :

Sujet : premier jour à Poudlard

Je me suis réveiller ce matin la boule au ventre à l'idée de quitter mes parents et d'aller à Poudlard pour la première fois. Je me suis coiffé et habillé avec un soin tout particulier.

Sur le quai de la gare mon père m'a désigné les Potter Weasley et m'a ordonné de rester distant et de les ignorer. C'est à cet instant que je suis tombé amoureux de la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vu : Rose Weasley même si à ce moment là je ne savais pas son nom je l'aimais déjà.

Cet plus tard, dans le train que j'appris son identité son cousin lui reprochait de pas l'écouter je ne lui ai cependant pas encore parlé et maintenant je le regrette un peu.

J'ai fini à Serpentard pour la plus grande joie de mes parents.


	3. chapitre 2

Journal de Rose Weasley

Le premier jour de ma vie c'est très bien passé, en voilà le déroulement :

8h : je me suis réveiller, ça fesait des semaines que je me préparais pour être debout à l'heure.

9h : après avoir joué à Tetris pendant une demi heure papa et oncle harry ont réussi à tout faire rentré dans le coffre de la voiture et nous sommes donc partis pour la gare.

10h30 : nous sommes arrivés à la gare que nous avons traversée avec nos malles et nos hibouxce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas plus à l'agent de la gare qui nous a regardé bizarement.

10h45 : es parents se sont disputer à propos d'un certain Scorpius Malefoy mais ce n'est pas important je n'avais meme pas l'intention de liu parler de toute façon.

11h : je suis montée dans le train et j'écris comment c'est passée ma journée jusqu'à maintenant.

13h : le fameux Malefoy est déjà passé cinq fois devant notre compartiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais si il continu il va l'avoir.

19h : JE SUIS A GRIFONDOR !


	4. Chapitre 3

Journal de Sorpius Hypérion Malefoy

3 Septembre 2021

Sujet : Relations amoureuses

Ce matin en allant petit déjeuner dans les derniers comme à on habitude vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé … Rose Weasley la Rose Weasley qui est toujours la première arrivée d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Mais ce n'ai pas important, le pire c'est qu'elle était avec un garçon, qui avait le visage couvert de rouge à lèvre ! C'était horrible, je savais qu'elle avait des petits amis, mais là j'avais l'ignoble sensation qu'elle me narguait, même si je suis concient qu'elle ne remarque probablement même pas que je fais atention à elle.

Sinon ayant passé la matinée à y penser je n'ai pas fais attention aux cours et j'ai juste gagné trois heures de retenue.

Et un garçon l'attendait à la sortie du cours de potion à midi ! Et cette fois je l'ai reconnu, c'était Johan Thomas qui est dans la classe superieure, ce qui explique que je ne l'ai pas identifié le matin. Si il ne faisait pas une tete de plus que moi je crois que je l'aurais gifflé mais le fait est que c'est impossible. Conclusion une horrible journée mon cœur brisé en petits morceaux et une ignoble envie de meurtre.

* * *

Coucou j'espere que cette fanfic vous plait et si oui ce serait super simpa de me laisser des reviews pour m'aider à améliorer mon style ou simplement pour me donner votre avis. Bonne lecture ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

Rose

3 septembre 2021

Cher journal, devine qui m'attendait à la sortie de mon dortoir ce matin, Johan Thomas, juste le plus beau garçon du monde. Résultat il a commencé à m'embrasser et j'ai manger une heure plus tard mais je m'en fiche totalement.

Et le mieux c'est qu'il a recommencé à la pause de midi. Je l'ai vu en sortant du cours de potion que j'avais en commun avec les serpentards, et vous auriez vu le regard de Malefoy on aurait dit qu'il était jaloux. Mais c'est totalement impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui est bizarre c'est que je ne sais pas du tout si je l'aime. Je suis totalement perdue et tout se mélange dans ma tête. Mais ce que je sais par contre c'est qu'il embrasse super bien.

* * *

Désolée pour ce chapitre particulièrement court mais néanmoins indispensable ainsi que pour irrégularité avec laquelle je poste. Cependant n'oubliez pour de me laisser des reviews c'est vraiment super agréable d'avoir vos avis.


	6. Chapitre 5

Rose

10 septembre 2021

Avez-vous déjà ressenti le sentiment d'être un objet utilisé a des fins égoïstes et cruelles ? Moi oui. Je me demandais comment cela se faisait que Johan puisse s'intéresser à moi mais la raison est simple : ce n'était simplement pas le cas. Il s'est servis de moi pour rendre sont ex jalouse. Et ça à marché, je ne pourrai plus jamais aimer parce que maintenant j'en suis sure je n'intéresse personne. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve et croire que je pouvais être appréciée par quiconque ? Même Al dont j'étais si proche enfant ne peut plus me blairer depuis des années. Je suis seule et pitoyable. Pour mes parents je ne suis pas assez bonne à l'école et pour mes camarades de classe je ne suis qu'une intello sans profondeur. Tout le monde m'ignore car comme je l'ai entendu un jour __le contraire de l'amour n'ai pas la haine mais l'indifférence__ et je ne suis aimée de personne. Je ferai mieux de disparaître et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire.

* * *

Désolée pour cette longue absence, n'oubliez pas de reviewer

Gros bisous votre roussignole préférée pour vous servir


	7. Chapitre 6

Registre de l'infirmerie

Entrées 07/10/21 18h27: Johan Thomas

Symptomes Visage couvert de pustules vertes, proéminentes et explosives

Sorties 11/7/21 O8h45


	8. chapitre 7

10 septembre

introuvable, j'ai retourné le château et je ne l'est pas vue ! Personne ne l'a vue! Ça fait des années qu'on ne se parle plus et je ne me soucie d'elle que lorsqu'elle disparait ! Je suis vraiment le pire cousin au monde ! Je voyait bien qu'elle était seule mais être populaire auprès des serpents était plus important que ma cousine ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre connard ! Et quand Scorp m'a dit de m'occuper d'elle je lui est ris au nez !

J'espère qu'elle sera revenu demain matin

Albus


	9. chapitre 8

Rose

11 septembre 2021

je suis en cours de potions, je ne voulais pas me faire punir en plus pour avoir séché. Al me reparle je suis tellement heureuse, je suis avec lui et Malefoy qui me regarde bizarrement, surement parce que j'écris au lieu d'écouter


	10. chapitre 9

Journal de Sorpius Hypérion Malefoy

31 octobre 2021

selon Al je devrai tenter quelque chose pendant le bal de ce soir, il dit que Rose sera en ange et qu'il me suffira de porter un masque pour l'aborder avant de lui révéler mon identité. Je suis terrifié mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer.


	11. chapitre 10

Rose

1 novembre 2021

Un démon m'as embrassée mais lorsque j'ai voulu lui retirer son masque pour connaître son identité, il s'est dérobé et je ne l'ai pas retrouvé durant la suite de la soirée. Il a du me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre et constatant sont erreur, partir retrouver celle qui fait réellement battre son cœur. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce bal d'Haloween était magique ! C'était un baiser très différent de ceux de Johan, pas mouillé et bizarre mais plutot comme rempli à la fois d'amour et de haine, de désir et de dégoût mais je dois sûrement me faire des idées. En tout cas, je vais chercher ce garçon.


	12. chapitre 11

Journal de Sorpius Hypérion Malefoy

1 novembre 2021

je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai embrassée ! Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et avaient le goût du chocolat. C'était juste magique je me serai cru en plein rêve, mais lorsqu'elle a voulu me retirer mon masque, je me suis enfuit et remonté dans mon dortoir, pitoyable. J'espère qu'elle ne saura jamais que c'est moi j'ai trop peur de sa réaction si elle venait à l'apprendre mais j'ai réussi et c'est tout ce qui compte.


	13. chapitre 12

Rose

21 novembre 2021

Ça fait trois semaines que je cherche sans répit à trouver ce garçon et aucune trace de lui, à croire qu'il est sortit tout droit de mon imagination, et en plus, Albus refuse de me donner un coup de main. Le traitre, comme si il savait qui c'était et qu'il ne voulait pas me le dire, on vient à peine de se réconcilier et il me cache déjà des choses ! Enfin bon, je vais devoir faire avec. Sinon, samedi prochain je vais à Pré-au-lard avec Scorpius et lui. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue à cette fouine si je veux de nouveau trainer avec Al.


	14. chapitre 13

Journal de Sorpius Hypérion Malefoy

25 novembre 2021

Albus est collé samedi alors qu'on devait aller à Pré-au-lard avec Rose ! Il dit qu'il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire avant samedi et lui proposer qu'on y aille tous les deux mais je suis pas sûr d'être prêt. Ça me terrifie, j'ai peur de me dégonfler une fois face à elle mais comme dit Al qui ne tente rien n'a rien.


	15. pause

Les chapitres suivants de mon récit étant écrits depuis longtemps j'ai décidé de les poster, cependant cette histoire est vieille et l'inspiration m'a quittée. Si elle revient je finirai mais inutile de trop espérer.

Désolée, Laroussignole


End file.
